Project Summary We are requesting continuing support for 5 summer veterinary research fellowships at Wake Forest School of Medicine, as part of a multilevel training program in comparative medicine and biomedical research. Our smaller training program is an impactful and unique opportunity for student to see DVMs as research scientists in a medical school environment. Students will also gain exposure to the use of NHPs and other animals as translational models for human health. The national shortage of veterinary scientists in biomedical research is well documented in terms of vacant veterinary research positions and unmet collaborative needs. This shortage has resulted in deficits in the quality of research findings and lost productivity among researchers using animals. Correcting the dearth of veterinary researchers requires education of veterinary students regarding research methods and opportunities and the unique value of their professional skills. Early exposure to research and the diversity of career options available post-graduation from veterinary school is the most promising strategy. Therefore, the proposed summer research program seeks to expose veterinary students to biomedical research through practical experience. Objectives are (1) To provide a structured summer research experience at Wake Forest School of Medicine? (2) to teach students in the program the basic elements of hypothesis driven research, grant writing, and data analysis? (3) to provide training in ethics and professionalism in research? and (4) to provide the students with experience in oral and written presentation of scientific findings. Training will be principally accomplished by one on one mentoring through completion of a research project guided by a senior researcher chosen from a pool of 26 program faculty (over a third of mentors are veterinarians) in diverse fields including pathology, comparative medicine, biology of aging, surgery, physiology/pharmacology, neurobiology, rheumatology/immunology, hypertension, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, nutrition, cancer, radiation countermeasures, and reproductive medicine/women?s health. Students will also participate in a dedicated short course in research survival skills, and in ongoing seminars and journal clubs in the Section on Comparative Medicine. Students will write a research proposal and a final report of their findings, and will be encouraged to present their findings nationally and to publish. This program will provide opportunities for original scientific thought, ethical reflection, and acquisition of critical skills, in a setting uniquely supportive of veterinarians as independent researchers within an environment that is singly aimed at improving human health and the promotion of translational medicine.